Anything Your Heart Desires
by WhoseToSay
Summary: Sebastian Smythe has always been desperate. That's what led to the rock salt slushie. This time his desperation leads him to an unorthodox method of getting what he wants.


Day 1: Time Travel for Seblaine Week. The title comes from When You Wish Upon A Star from Pinocchio.

* * *

Sebastian slammed the door of his New York apartment and threw his keys on the table. Today was another failed attempt at starting a new friendship with Blaine and he was frustrated to no end; although this time, he had no one to blame but himself. Well, not really. He was to blame for ruining the friendship in the first place. A stupid mistake.

It was moments like this that Sebastian would go seduce some Blaine look-alike at the nearest club. He knew it was an unhealthy habit but nevertheless he couldn't help getting a bit of satisfaction out of it. Sebastian would close his eyes to pretend it was him and that was enough. Except tonight. Tonight, it wouldn't be enough.

Sebastian walked out onto his balcony to look at the night sky. The stars were barely visible from the middle of the city but he still tried to find the brightest one he could. His mother told him when he was a child that dreams and stars had a powerful connection and once in awhile, wishes came true. Tonight, he did what he hadn't done since he lived in France. Tonight, wishing on a star had to be enough. Exhausted from his day, Sebastian finally retired to his bedroom with ideas on how to make things up with Blaine tomorrow.

* * *

Sebastian woke up in a daze. He felt odd. Different. When he finally opened his eyes he saw a ceiling that didn't match his apartment's yet was familiar all the same. Looking around the room, he recognized his old dorm room at Dalton Academy. That isn't right. Is this a dream? A sudden knock at the door and shouting broke his train of thought.

"Hey, Sebastian! Wake up or you'll be late for rehearsal."

That voice. Thad Harwood. Sebastian had fallen out of touch with the old Warbler when he left Dalton. He could've blamed the fact that they went to different universities but that wasn't true. Sebastian didn't talk to a lot of the old Dalton students after they had helped out Blaine.

"Come on man! Don't make me drag you out of bed again."

"Hold on! I'll be out in a sec." His own voice surprised him. It was a bit higher than what he had gotten used to. Am I really back? Sebastian tried to wake himself up but just ended up hurting his skin, proving his reality. He eventually got dressed into his Dalton uniform and joined Thad outside.

"About time, Sebastian. It's a wonder why you take forever to get ready." The old Sebastian probably would've responded with a "Can't rush perfection" or something equally as vain but all he could manage was a simple shrug. As they walked to practice, Sebastian tried to get himself reorientated to his new surroundings. He could still remember everything from when he was older. His fight with Blaine last night. Helping Blaine propose to Kurt. The slushie. Yet, all this felt just as real. Did I get another chance? Can I make it work this time?

"Hey Thad, what's today's date?" Sebastian tried to ask the question as normal as possible.

"The eighth of November," Thad responded as he walked into the Warbler's practice room. As practice began, Sebastian zoned out at whatever Nick Duval was saying while he tried to remember when in his memory. It wasn't until the Warblers started singing that he realized what was about to happen. I'm going to meet Blaine again.

At that moment, Blaine walked through the open doors. He was exactly as Sebastian remembered him, bowtie and all. Older Blaine had grown out of them but he missed them in all honesty. Trying to do exactly as his memory, Sebastian started walking up to Blaine while singing but he was nervous. His heart was beating so loudly that he couldn't tell if he was singing quite right. The closer he got, though, the more confident Sebastian became until he reached Blaine and pulled him into their performance.

He was hopeful by the time the song was over and everyone had finished throwing questions at Blaine. When Blaine asked if the Warblers could come to his performance of West Side Story, Sebastian knew exactly what to say.

"We'll be there. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right?" He couldn't help but grin when Blaine smiled at his response. When the crowd dispersed, Sebastian introduced himself to his love.

"Blaine Anderson." Sebastian stuck out his hand for the other boy to shake. "Sebastian Smythe."

"Hi, are you a freshman?" Blaine had asked genuinely. Sebastian knew that last time he started flirting with him right off the bat but this time, he wanted to do it right; and that was by starting out as friends.

"No, I'm a junior. Although I'm new, just moved in from France," Sebastian stated in his friendliest tone.

"It's very nice to meet you Sebastian," Blaine responded. "Would you like to get some coffee?"

Friends could get coffee together, right? "Sure."


End file.
